Skater Boy
by Ruki Lee
Summary: I was listening to Avril Lavigne's song "Skater Boy" and then this happened so yeah... it's between Yami and Anzu and I don't own yugioh... so don't sue because I forgot to put the disclaimer in the story >.


AN: hi, I did this fic in about 10 minutes... I dunno... it was like "ooh! I just got an idea and I need to get it down!" I know most people don't like this couple but what the hey? we all have our own opinions right? Anyways I was listening to this song on the radio for the first time and I instantly thought of Yami and Anzu (cuz Yami dresses like a punk... just look at what he wearis in battle city! and Anzu takes ballet or at least she wants to)  
  
******************  
  
he was a boy  
  
(shot of Yami walking down the hall of the school with his hands in his pockets)  
  
she was girl  
  
(Anzu walks down the same hall in the opposite direction and subconciously flips her hair)  
  
can they make any more obvious?  
  
(they eye at each other as they pass)  
  
he was a punk  
  
(Yami is seen talking with Jounochi, Honda and Malik talking and leaning against a building in alley)  
  
she did ballet  
  
(Anzu is seen in a ballet studio with several other girls practicing centre stage pointe work)  
  
what more can I say?  
  
(shot is split in the middle with Yami's head on one side and Anzu's head on the other side)  
  
he wanted her  
  
(Yami is sitting on a bench with a picture of Anzu in his hand then Jounochi comes up glaces at the picture over Yami's shoulder and claps his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing)  
  
she'd never tell  
  
that secretly she wanted him as well  
  
(Anzu is laying on her bed looking up at a picture of Yami in her hand. There is a knock on the door and she panickingly slips it under her pillow and sits up just as her mom looks in)  
  
all of her friends  
  
stuck up their nose  
  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
(Shot of Anzu with some girls from the school walking by the skate park and pointing and whispering at the skateboarders)  
  
he was a skater boy  
  
she said  
  
see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
she had a pretty face  
  
but her head was up in space  
  
she needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years from now  
  
she sits at home  
  
feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
(shot of Anzu cradling a baby in her arms with a bottle in it's mouth)  
  
she turns on tv  
  
guess who she sees?  
  
(Anzu turns on the tv and stares wide-eyed)  
  
skater boy rocking up mtv  
  
(Yami, Jounochi and Malik are all playing on a stage and Yami's the lead)  
  
she calls up her friends  
  
they already know  
  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
(shot of Anzu dialing up her friend and there is a 5-way split screen with all her friends talking on the phone and looking at tickets)  
  
she tags along  
  
(Anzu is in a van with her friends)  
  
stands in the crowd  
  
looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
(Anzu standing near the back and watches Yami and his friends play on stage)  
  
he was a skater boy  
  
she said seeya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
now he's a superstar  
  
celebing on his guitar  
  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
he was a skater boy  
  
she said seeya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
now he's a superstar  
  
celebing on his guitar  
  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
sorry girl but you've missed out  
  
(Anzu is still watching Yami on stage and we have a pan-in to her head and her eyebrows knit together as she puts on a sad face)  
  
what tough luck boy that boy's by now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
  
this is how this story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see  
  
see the man that boy could be  
  
(shot of Yami smiling and and singing on stage)  
  
there is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
he's just a boy  
  
and I'm just a girl  
  
(we have close up of Anzu's face and she is singing the lyrics)  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
(Yami is walks up behind Anzu and hugs her)  
  
we are in love  
  
(Yami kisses her cheek)  
  
haven't you heard  
  
how we rock each other worlds?  
  
(Anzu is looking at Yami and he is looking at her, their lips are almost touching as Anzu continues the lyrics)  
  
I'm at the skater park  
  
(camera pans-out to see that they are in a skateboard park)  
  
I said seeya later boy  
  
(Anzu tunrs around and has her arms hanging over his shoulders)  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
(Sideview closeup of their faces as Anzu continues the lyrics)  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl you used to know  
  
(Anzu is in a soundproof room with large headphones and is singing the lyrics into a microphone)  
  
I'm at the skater park  
  
I said seeya later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl you used to know  
  
(Anzu is finishes the song and the camera pans out from the studio)  
  
**********  
  
Well.... there it is... my first songfic... featuring one of my favourite couples... 


End file.
